FailBub Saga
What About This Saga serves as the Third & Final Chapter of the Bobcat Trilogy. Sonic, Jack & Amy we're Transported to another world & now Sonic & Jack we're forced into a first ever Mobius Melee competition by FailBub which is Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Jack the Hedgehog. Now Xiang-Ling must break the hedgehogs out of the Dimension & get everyone out of their T-Posing state to save them & stop this madness. Would Xiang-Ling save the day alone or bring along back up? And where is Kiaria? "More Coming Soon" What Happened "More Coming Soon" Ending With Xiang-Ling keeping Felix occupied with her ice powers from her super suit, Ogre Jack curls a frozen Sonic up into a ball & bowls him straight at the gem of Felix, to shatter it, causing Felix to disappear & FailBub to defuse back to Bubsy & the unconscious Failman, feeling everyone from their mind controlled & T-Posing state, with Ogre Jack, Sonic & Xiang-Ling victorious. Bubsy soon notices this & makes a run for it with everyone chasing him. When Bubsy jumps into the pond, Jack who returned to normal, reminded Bubsy that he can't swim, which cause the Bobcat to sink. Thou not without Giga Mermaid sending out hungry sharks to devour the bobcat whole, once & for all. Kiaria returns to bring Failman back home, thou saddened that she failed to save Bubsy as well, thou it is for the best for everyone. Meanwhile Jack & Sonic thanked Xiang-Ling & Amy Rose for coming to their rescue, Amy for saving Sonic & Jack from the T-PosIng Zombies, and Xiang-Ling for saving both Hedgehogs from FailBub & Felix during their final Mobius Melee challenge. With the threat finally over, the Heroes are more than willing to rebuild Mobius Central. "More Coming Soon" Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Jack the Hedgehog *Xiang-Ling Zhou *Amy Rose *FailBub (Defused) **Bubsy (Killed/Eaten by Hungry Shark) **Failman *Felix the Cat (Killed) *Hank J. Wimbleton *Ruby 'Scarface' Vaccaro *Lujuan the Panda *Watermelon Store Owner (Stan Lee Cameo) *Florans **Lady Watergazer **Lady Rainflower **Blossom RoseThorn **Pirahna Plant *Sirens **Ring Ring **Vertigo **Adagio Dazzle **Aria Blaze **Sonata Dusk **Aqua *Wade Neon *Zarya *Jazmin Kimmy *Angel Bunny *Doomsday *Donkey Kong *Diddy King *Banjo & Kazooie *Dixie Kong *Obscurity *Grand Dad *Mario Head *Bean the Dynamite *Giga Mermaid *Cala Maria *The Pokemon *Kiaria Akeno Mobius Melee Challenges (Sonic vs. Jack) (Sonic: 3 - Jack: 3) *Lujuan Challenge: Survive Lujuan's driving without throwing up. **Draw *Florans Challenge: Find a Best Way to feed Florans' Most dangerous Pirahna Plant. **Draw *Ring Ring Challenge: Who Can Withstand Ring Ring's Singing the Longest? **Draw *Wade Challenge: Pass Wade's Safety Inspection. **Jack Win (Sonic: 47% / Jack: 74) *Zarya Challenge: Survive a Brutal Wrestling Match with Zarya **Draw *Fluttershy Challenge: Clean Fluttershy Cottage while she's away. **Draw *DK Challenge: Steal DK Bananas without getting caught or pummelled. **Sonic Win *Obscurity Challenge: Try to scare Obscurity **Draw *Grand Dad Challenge: Play Action 52 with Grand Dad **Draw *Bean Challenge: Survive Bean's Bombs, Mario Party Style **Jack Win *Giga Mermaid Challenge: Keep Giga Mermaid sooth & relax with help from the Eels **Draw *Pokemon Challenge: Survive a Pokemon Stampede **Sonic Win *Final Challenge: Survive a Smash-Bros like Battle. **Tie (Interrupted by Xiang-Ling Zhou) / Ogre Jack, Sonic & Xiang-Ling Win Deaths *Felix - Disappeared into Limbo after his gem was destroyed by Ogre Jack bowling a Spindashing Sonic like a bowling ball. *Bubsy - Eaten Alive by a Hungry Shark sent by Giga Mermaid after been defeated by Ogre Jack, Sonic & Xiang-Ling & being chased into a deep pond by everyone. Trivia *After the FailBub Saga, the follow up Side Saga of "Bubsy vs Felix" leads to Bubsy confronting his own personal demons that is Felix & his own hated & loathed past of being the worst video game mascot in a Dark Pit of Limbo. **During the conversation between the two, Bubsy is becoming more & more saddened & guilty of his past actions, even more so of his past video game life, slowly becoming more & more sympathetic & natural & no more terrible puns & is more understanding on why everyone hated so much to be either a villain or the most sastifying punching bag, leading him to a downward spiral of bad luck in the first place. **Thou after Failman went through Limbo to stab Felix to make him disingrate, Bubsy is accepting the mistakes he made & wanting to make it up to everyone, including Failman & himself, after Failman sacrificed himself to bring Bubsy back. Bubsy, who is in deep sorrow of Failman's death, vows to make sure that with his & Failman's power through Failman's mask, he will make sure that Felix HET Cat stays dead, leading Bubsy to a more positive character growth, being more natural & sympathetic, tearing apart his own shirt & now wears Failman's mask, permanently leaving his hated & loathed past behind him for good. **All of this was based on the Markipiler video from the Who Killed Markipiler Series: DAMIEN. Category:Main Story Category:Saga Category:Mobius Melee Category:Bobcat Trilogy